Unlike the past, the present world has entered into a new era with blooming technologies, and various electronic products are introduced into the markets constantly, and such technologies bring us tremendous convenience and enhance the quality of our life. It is obvious that electronic products have become an integral part of our daily life, and thus enterprises and manufacturers put up lots of efforts on research and development to provide us more convenient and efficient applications of the electronic products.
Please refer to FIG. 1 for the R.O.C. Patent Publication No. 527,027, which disclosed a USB extension base. The USB extension base according to such patent is a base 6 comprising a connecting socket 61 therein, an extension cord 62 with one end connected to the connecting socket 61 in the base 6 and the other end of the extension cord 62 connected to a connector 63, so that when a user inserts an electronic device such as a flash drive or a MP3 player, etc into the connecting socket 61, the electronic device will be installed (or erected) on the base 6 to electrically connect the electronic device to another electronic product such as a personal computer (PC) or a personal digital assistant (PDA) by the extension cord 62 for transmitting data.
Please refer to FIG. 2 for another prior art as disclosed in the R.O.C. Patent Publication No. 536,075, which relates to a mobile phone seat assembly. Such assembly has a sheet member 7, and the sheet member 7 is comprised of a bottom sheet 72, a back sheet 73 and a front sheet 74 and the sheet member 7 is folded along a plurality of folding lines 71, 72 thereon. The front sheet 74 can be folded downward to define a retaining bottom 75 for placing a mobile phone, and the bottom side of the retaining bottom has a stop plate 751 for pressing on the mobile phone. Both ends 761, 762 of the sheet member 7 have two protruded buttons 771, 772 and two corresponding recessed buttons 773, 774. Thus, when a user folds the sheet member 7 along the folding lines 711, 712 to press one end 761 of the sheet member 7 to the other end 762 of the sheet member 7, the two protruded buttons 771, 772 and the two recessed buttons 773, 774 are connected respectively to each other, and the sheet member 7 forms a seat for retaining the mobile phone. If the user inserts the mobile phone into the seat, the mobile phone will be embedded into the retaining bottom 75 and set into a fixed position by the stop plate 751.
Please refer to FIG. 3 for another prior art as disclosed in the R.O.C. patent Publication No. 512,950, which relates to a mouse pad with a mobile phone seat function. Such mouse pad comprises a detachable mobile phone seat 82 at the bottom of the mouse pad 81, a hook 821 at one end of the mobile phone seat 82 and a groove 822 at the other end of the mobile phone seat 82. The main body 82 of the mobile phone has a groove 84 disposed at a position adjacent to the groove 822. The main body 82 of the mobile phone further comprises a hollow section 823 disposed between the hook 821 and the groove 84, and a detachable plate 83 disposed inside the hollow section 823, so that the main body 82 of the mobile phone can be folded along the grooves 84 to connect the hook 821 with the groove 822, and the main body 82 of the mobile phone forms a tapered cone (viewing from the side as shown in FIG. 6), and the hollow section 823 will be disposed precisely on the top of the cone. Therefore, when a user inserts a mobile phone into the hollow section 823, the mobile phone will erect securely on the cone.
The aforementioned USB extension base is a base with a fixed shape, and the socket 61 is designated the universal serial bus (USB) connection. In addition, the other two prior arts (the mobile phone seat assembly and the mouse pad having a mobile phone seat have the function for placing a mobile phone only. Therefore, each of the foregoing designs does not meet the requirements of the present information product and the design concept of pursuing convenient portability, diversified functions and special stylish design. Therefore, the way of designing a base for conveniently storing an electronic product and a product having diversified functions is an important topic that demands immediate attention.